A Promise Is A Promise
by blondeanimelover
Summary: Shizuo has been very busy fighting with Izaya lately. Only his friend knows why. When she tells him what will he say? Will he be mad? or jealous?... A Shizuoxoc oneshot


Author's note~

This is my first story/oneshot ever! :D Please don't hate if you hate. Please love (review) if you love!

Set during the Raira days.

Disclaimer-I don't own Durarara! Only in my dreams sigh…

A Promise Is A Promise~

Today was just another normal day at Raira Academy in Ikebukuro. Stops signs, vending machines, and more littered the grounds as a pissed off blonde stood opposite a smirking black haired boy. Well… it was just about as normal as Ikebukuro could get… It seemed that all the two were doing lately was fighting each other, or in Izaya's case sometimes having others fight Shizuo for him.

A young blonde girl stood on the sidelines sighing. "So much for getting sushi tonight Shizu-kun," she breathed to herself. Shizuo had been constantly chasing Izaya or fighting so much lately that he didn't have as much time to spend with his friend as he or she would have liked. The younger blonde would of course forgive her friend if he chased Izaya again and forgot about their dinner plans at Russia Sushi. Even if it wasn't the first time it had happened… But, she would forgive him because she knew exactly why he was so busy fighting Izaya and all of his goons lately.

It was blatantly obvious to her that it was all Izaya's doing as part of one of his plans to separate the two close friends. Izaya and Shizuo absolutely hated each other and thus, each wanted the other to suffer as much as possible. For Izaya that meant taking what (or who) Shizuo had away from him so he would be completely alone.

Shizuo's monstrous strength alone scared off almost all friend possibilities. However, that one girl was brave enough to befriend the taller blonde. And that one girl's feelings grew, to close friends, to something she wasn't quite sure about yet. None of that sat well with Izaya. So, to entertain himself and piss Shizu-chan off, he decided to try to break the two friends apart. If Shizu-chan didn't have time to spend with her because he was busy fighting gang after gang, then the girl would most likely leave him for some better friends.

Little did he know that little blonde girl caught onto his plan after the first week or so and was stubborn as hell, so there was no way she would let him win. Once she set her mind on being friends with Shizuo, there was no way that Izaya was going to stop her from doing so.

However, it seemed that Shizuo hadn't caught on yet because he was too focused on trying to murder the flea in front of him.

"Shizu-kun, come on. Please, let's just go."

A bench flew at the dark haired boy.

Crossing her arms in a slightly annoyed fashion she says, "Come on Shizu-kun! He's really not worth it!"

A basketball hoop followed the bench's destructive path.

Beginning to really lose her composure she yells, "Shizuo!"

Shizuo stomps toward the nearest object, a soccer goal, with a murderous look in his eyes ignoring the girl yelling at him.

Being thoroughly pissed about being continuously ignored she shouted, "Did you know that by fighting him right now you are giving him _exactly_ what he wants!" Shizuo stopped and turned around as the girl continued, "He only wants you to keep fighting him because he wants..." she slowly trailed off eyes widening after seeing the intense look that both men were giving her as she momentarily caught all the attention.

Turning her back on the excited and creepy look on Izaya's face she walked towards Shizuo's curious and confused one. "Can we pleeeease go now?" she expectantly looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Not until you tell me what you were going to say just now." He continued to look at her with his confused honey eyes.

"I'm hungry and you said we were gonnna get sushi from Simon." She tried again.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed into a look that basically meant, 'Nice try, but stop changing the subject.'

'Damn.' She thought with a nervous chuckle. 'He knows me well…'

Izaya watched the scene unfold with an amused smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Deciding to interrupt the moment his smirk widened as he said, "Hey Shizu-chan!~ Don't forget about me! I want some sushi too!~"

Shizuo's head immediately snapped up with a death glare on face.

Knowing they were just going to start up again, the girl's head dropped as she sighed. "Fine. Shizuo I promise I'll tell you everything I know if we can just leave now."

Shizuo hesitated glancing back and forth from Izaya and the soccer goal which was only a few yards away from them.

"I'll even help you find Izaya later, and you can kill him then. Okay?"

And with that promise Shizuo picked her up and tossed the girl with a soon-to-be-blushing-red-face over his shoulder before finally leaving without a word to the flea behind him.

The pair eventually got a good distance away from Raira and stopped at a convenience store for some milk to calm Shizuo down. Once he calmed down a bit he set her down.

Seeing her curious and slightly red face he added, "Sorry. I just wanted to get out of there quick before I changed my mind."

She nodded understandingly.

"Soo… care to explain now?"

She looked around her but all she could see were possible casualties once he blew up hearing the whole story. "Uhhh… not here." She smiled apologetically. As he raised his eyebrow and began to say something she cut him off with a quick, "Follow me," and grabbed his hand.

She continued to drag him all through the city until they reached an empty junkyard. She dropped his hand blushing and took a few steps away for breathing room.

"I brought you here because you are gonna be pissed once I tell you, and I figured here you could trash the place and no one would even care," she smiled innocently.

Once Shizuo heard that he was going to get angry hearing whatever she had to say he slowly began to stalk towards her.

Gulping nervously, she started backing up saying things like, "Nevermind," "It's not that important," and "Really, you won't care," that was, until she felt her back collide with the side of an old car. She realized she was cornered a second too late because just as she was about to move again Shizuo caught up with her.

He leaned over and pinned her wrists beside her head while pressing his body up against hers so she couldn't escape.

If her face was red before, it was nothing to how red her face was now.

Shizuo gently grabs her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "Because he wants what?..."

"He wants.." The girl pauses. "He wants you to be distracted from hanging out with me. That's why he keeps setting up all those fights."

"Why?"

Once again the girl gets nervous and avoids his intensely questioning eyes. He narrows his eyes warningly.

She sighs, looks at him and says, "He wants you to be alone and without any friends. He wants you to hurt. But…"

"Buuuut….?"

"But that's not all he wants. He wants us away from each other because he wants… what you have."

"And that would be?"

"Me…."

She immediately feels Shizuo's grip on her wrists tighten and when she gasps in pain he moves his hands to the car and his fingers dig into the old metal.

Staring straight into her gray eyes he growls out a "Whaaatt?"

In her heads she thinks 'Shit this is bad and he hasn't even heard everything yet.' She gulps and wearily tells him "Izaya asked me to go out with him."

This time Shizuo didn't hide any of his anger when he screamed, "WHAT!"

She started to feel the metal supporting her back collapse as he began shaking in rage.

Scared, not of him, but what was happening to the car supporting her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest as he lost it completely and threw the car across the yard with the girl still hanging from his neck.

He set her down without looking at her and continued to trash the already trashed place even more.

Suddenly, he stopped mid throw with an ancient washing machine hovering above his head and simply set it down. He stood there quietly for another minute before the girl slowly and cautiously approached him.

"Shizu-kun?"

He turned and faced her with an unreadable look on his face.

It was anger probably? But it seemed to be mixed with pain and was that betrayal in his eyes too?

He began taking long strides towards her never ceasing eye contact.

She backed up intimidated but his towering figure, the straight look on his face, and the strange look in his eyes. Once her back hit the crumbling brick wall that closed the yard off from the rest of the world she knew she was trapped again.

He only stopped once he was inches away from her but this time kept his clenched fists at his sides. His eyes never left hers when he finally said, "And what did you say?"

When she didn't immediately answer him he guessed what her answer was. He bowed his head so she couldn't see his face, turned without a word and started to leave.

For a moment she was confused but then her eyes widened in realization about what he was talking about and what he took her silence to mean. Immediately she sprang into motion and sprinted after him.

"SHIZUO!" she yelled trying to get him to stop.

He kept walking.

Now, Shizuo has a very short and explosive temper; however, his dear friend has a very long fuse and it may take awhile to set her off, but even the giant Simon would scream like a girl and run if he saw her angry side.

"SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA IF YOU DO NOT FUCKING STOP AND FUCKING LOOK AT ME THIS FUCKING INSTANT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP yourmmmhmhmmm..."

Her curse was cut short as she caught up with him just as he abruptly stopped.

Fury was written all over his body as he shook in pure rage and she realized how much it was taking him not to scream his lungs out at her and go beat Izaya to a dead bloody pulp.

"I said _NO_. I told him I wouldn't go out with him even after hell froze over or if he was the last man on earth. I would _never_ go out with him Shizuo. Even if he tied me up and forced me to dinner I would never call it a date. I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

Tears gathered in her eyes from his lack of response.

"Shizuo, I..."

Then he turned around with a look of shock on his face and asked, "Really?" hope laced in his voice.

All she could do was nod and look at him as she tried to blink away the tears that had threatened to fall.

"Shit..." he said as he embraced her and hid his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry."

She was stunned at first but then so relieved that he understood that she returned the tight embrace and once again buried her head into his chest and simply enjoyed the comfort of the embrace...

They stayed like that for awhile until she finally composed herself enough to lean back and say to him, "Don't worry. Even though he keeps asking me I still say no every time and I will for the rest of high school and probably even after that!" she grinned at him.

The gentle smile he had been giving her soon changed to a frown. "What do you mean by he keeps asking you?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ohh craapp," she sweat dropped with a nervous smile on her face. "Don't worry I told you I say no everyday when he asks me."

"He. Asks. You. EVERYDAY!" Shizuo's voice rose and his eye began to twitch.

"Uh oh..."

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled with a murderous look in his eye. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IZAYA!"

She face palmed saying, "Shit I did it again."

Shizuo started to race off the go kill Izaya, or rather to try to find and kill him.

She yelled, "Wait!" and ran to catch up with the tall blonde.

It was at that moment that he remembered out that they went out to eat together all the time but he didn't know if she considered that 'a date' or just a friendly meal. So, as she caught up he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes and asked, "Do you consider our plans tonight as a date?"

"Huh?" She replied shocked. "Do I consider… our plans…. a date?" She blushed and looked down at her now very interesting shoes. "Only if you want them to be a date Shizuo-kun."

He thought to himself 'Do I want it to be a date? She's the closest friend I have. Hell, she's the only friend that's a girl that I have besides Celty. But do I want her to be more?'

He blushed as he finally spoke, "I'd like that. If it was a date I mean. Would you?" He questioned her.

She looked up at him slightly surprised. "Yes. I would like that too Shizu-kun," she gently smiled at him.

"So do you want to go finally get some sushi now?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah and here I was thinking we were going to have to run all over Ikebukuro to find and kill Izaya before we could eat," she laughed.

He then remembered the other part of her promise and eyed her with a mischievous grin. "That's right. As I recall you promised to help me find the bastard if I left the fight earlier."

She stopped at these words wide eyed and said, "Oh no no no no you are not dragging me into this! You said we were going to get sushi now!"

He kept grinning at her and advanced on her like an animal would its prey.

When he leapt at her, her eyes went wide, and she turned to run, but she was too late. He wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from running and threw her over his shoulder with ease ignoring her yells and squirms of protest.

He turned to her with a cheeky grin and said, "Ah ah ah. A promise is a promise."

His grin turned into a genuine smile when he noticed her trying to stay mad at him but obviously failing by the way her face was twitching to keep from smiling. When he started to laugh she couldn't hold it anymore and bust out laughing too.

In between giggles she said, "I bet he's on the top of the Amon Co. Building. That's where he always hangs out people watching this time of day."

Baffled Shizuo turned to her and said, "How would you know that?"

Smirking she replies, "Izaya may be an information broker but I'm a girl."

"Sooo?" was his puzzled response.

"Sooo boys will _never_ surpass girls in the realm of gossip. Not even little Iza-chan."

Smiling evilly Shizuo nodded then said, "Alright the Amon Co. Building it is then. Then we can get sushi I promise."

"We better Shizuo. A promise is a promise." she said grinning at him.

And that is how he left the junk yard, smiling and with his girl over his shoulder smiling right back.


End file.
